Our Future Together
by Darknight Emperor
Summary: stiles meets Lucifer morningstar while helping solving murders and meeting new people he would never had thought to meet


_**Bit of warning it might contain mature parts in my story and just going to use s and l for the names .**_

 **L:**

It was early in the day so lux wasn't full today but Lucifer didn't care about this since Chloe had said she did not love him the way he loved her and it was just very upsetting think about. As I drink-ed and watched the people in lux have fun happily. Also maze was out doing whatever it is she was doing right now meaning i had no one talk to even now i wouldn't mind seeing my brother right now but he's busy doing whatever in heaven sometimes i miss heaven where I had found my first crush but die on a mission where my father had sent to go on a mission to defeat the darkness with the other angles. That's when my heart broke and making me more upset with father and regretting not asking the one I love out. These moments I wish something would go right in my life.

 **On the other side a town...**

 **S:**

I knew he pack were having pack meetings without him what makes it worst is that nobody care about him and was just using him for information and Derek was cheating on him with someone else and nobody will probably miss him if he left town, and if someone did missed him it would be his father that's why he is packing to go to Los Angeles and he already told his father and his father thinks its great idea to go to get a break and and start over while in Los Angeles. That's why I'm planning to leave without saying word expect telling Derek that I break up with him with a text and telling him i knew about him cheating on me with at girl that he thinks i don't now about .

 **Skipping to arriving to LA...**

 **S:**

Stiles had arrived at an apartment where he's going to be staying with a person called Daniel Espinoza but he goes by as Dan and he is one of my father's friends who works at the LAPD. So i walked up to the house and knocked at the door when i heard someone open the door and where man was standing at.

 **D:**

"You must be stiles I said as I let him in my apartment and garbing some of his thing and bring them in the apartment.

"So stiles I have a room ready for you and you only need to put your things in your room and when your done i can take you to a restaurant to eat something since you probably hadn't anything good while on the plane .

 **S:**

That sounds good there was not much on the plane and was every boring ride so I will just put my things always and I will be ready to go. OK said Dan as showed me my room and left .I open the door to my room and see that it was very nice and so i went to my drawers and took out my thing and out them in the drawers that they belong to and I went to see out the window that everything was lively outside here not like home. when i started to think about home when start to get sad but instead I blocked the feeling since I'm in a new place and where I can start over something new but first I need to get something to eat so I went to living room to see Dan watching TV when i told him was ready to get something to eat.

 _ **Skipping to restaurant**_

I just finished eat when Dan said I could go look around but not far from the area so I got up and was walking out the door when I see a women come talking to Dan about something but I turn around thinking that it might be privet so I walk out and start walking to a direction to direction since I never be in a big city like this when I finally notice that I walked very far and should head back when I see a club called lux and I can't help but to sneak in the club and to see a party where everyone was having fun expect one person who was sitting at a bar but before now it I had I gotten myself sitting near the bar with the stranger who was sitting near me but I just ignored it as there was interesting things going on everywhere in the club. When soundly someone had shoved me a little bit anciently making me fall in a slow motion when I felt hands grab me when I look to see who coot me from falling only to see the stranger that was sit next to me near the bar only to connect our eyes when I soundly felt very safe in his arm not noticing anything other than this man as we closely were leaning to each other when I say thanks for catching me breaking our staring little moment. As I see him smirk and say's to be careful and he tells me his name was Lucifer Morningstar and he was surprise that I didn't question him on his name when now I just meeting the devil himself. Also because I used to be with a wolf pack and when I tell him my name is stiles and I see he was about to ask what is a stiles when I tell him it's a nickname when I hear my phone ring with a text telling me where I am and that I should come back to go back to the apartment so tell Lucifer I need to go and see you around if I get a chance and walk back. Leave Lucifer sitting in the bar where I don't see him watching me leave.


End file.
